The System
by HecateA
Summary: Jason is constantly getting himself injured, which leads to the girls taking things into their own hands. Oneshot. 12/16.


**Write all the Jeyna and Jasper stories that you want, but at the end of the day both Reyna and Piper care ****_a lot _****for Jason Grace. But while contemplating cat fights of epic porportions one huge factor has been overlooked... ****_bromances. With. His. Sister._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or HoO universes.**

* * *

**The System**

* * *

"Godsdamn," Reyna said, jumping up. She'd never get used to those pesky Iris Messages. She squinted when she realised who was sending it. Braided hair, colourful eyes, darker skin…

"Reyna," Piper sounded relieved. She hadn't sounded too happy about Reyna's general existence when they'd met.

"Yes, hello," she said carefully. "This is not a good time for you to call, a senate meeting about the attack on Camp Half-Blood is…"

"Jason's hurt," she blurted.

Every hair on the back of Reyna's head stood up and her senses became sharp as eagles. Funny how those words were like a pencil sharpener to each of her nerve endings.

"_What?" _

"He jumped a monster to save the ship," Piper blurted. "Frank managed to get him out of the water, but he was down there long. He's still passed out. He broke his leg for sure- the femur, I think…"

That was the strongest bone in the human body. Impossible. Not now. Not right before these attacks.

"We're trying to heal him but…" Piper blushed. "Hazel told me that you were his best friend. That you should know."

Reyna nodded. "Well, I'm glad to know."

Piper nodded anxiously. "I've got to go, we can't leave him alone for long. Second hand drowning, you know?"

"Right," Reyna said. "Right."

"How are you?" Piper asked. "He seemed worried about you."

"Holding up better than he is," Reyna said. She ran her hair through her braid. "Keeping that boy all in one piece is a full-time job."

"Tell me about it," Piper said.

And the two exchanged a smile.

* * *

"Hey Thalia," Piper said. Thalia released an arrow, startled, and Piper winced before rushing to apologise.

"No problem," she said rubbing the back of her head. Piper must have scared off supper or something. Whoops.

"Sorry but it's kind of an emergency."

"An emergency?" Thalia said, eyes alert.

"Yeah, umm, is Jason allergic to anything?"

"Allergic?"

"Yeah. He and Reyna went to eat in New Rome and he's been sick all evening, scratching at his eyes and talking with a hoarse voice and throwing up and whatever. She's considering taking in a medic, and wonders if he ate something. She's fine though."

Thalia squinted as she tried to remember.

"I think… I don't know, he was a little kid when this happened, but our Mom brought home this coconut cake? He had a bunch of pieces and threw up forever but we'd kind of assumed he'd eaten too much- weird because he always had a huge appetite…" She snapped out of her memory. "Call back Reyna. Tell her to just give keep him drinking so he doesn't get dehydrated, and that he'll get better eventually."

"Great, thank you Thalia," Piper said.

"And call me back with news," Thalia said, eyes cloudy.

"Sure," Piper said. Thalia cut the IM herself, probably to urge Piper on. She dug another drachma out of her pocket. The last one.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering just as I accept that my boyfriend is making me poor," she said tossing the coin in.

* * *

"Pipes," Reyna called. She fired her arrow all wrong, but didn't hit Will Solace this time.

She turned around. Reyna was standing in a white room but Piper couldn't see much.

"Hey," she said.

"Jason's hurt," she said.

Piper's eyes widened.

"He's not even in the infirmary," Reyna said as if to reassure her. "Don't worry. But next time you see him, don't accept any stupid story about a kitchen duty accident to explain the new scar on his elbow. He screwed up _big time."_

"Can't wait to hear it."

* * *

"A TM?"

"Nope, MI."

"He was gathering newbies?"

"Yup."

"Sleeping?"

"Yup. It's a seven." Reyna said. Piper winced. A seven? Monster-inflicted?

"What happened?"

"Collarbone. A 57."

"Ah," Piper said. People were looking at her funny. Not everyone had worked out that 5 meant 'scratched' and 7 meant 'broken bone'. "Listen, long distance is super expensive so I won't keep you long. Give him the usual."

"Sure," Reyna said. "Have a good day."

"And _you _go to sleep," Piper told her. "It's late in California."

Piper knew that she wouldn't, and the message was cut.

People were looking at her.

"Did you develop a code with her?" Annabeth asked, dumbfound.

"And Thalia," Piper said. "This happens a lot."

"No kidding."

* * *

Reyna was on the receiving end of Thalia's message.

"It's an SI," she said.

Reyna groaned. "What did he do to himself?"

"Didn't think it through when he carried a box down for a neighbour," Thalia said. She was staying with Jason in New York for a week. "Tripped. It's a 3 on the ankle, so he'll be fine with some ice."

"For the love of the gods," Reyna sighed. She spent enough time worrying about him now that he was enrolled in the air force. She didn't need to worry about him spraining his ankles being a good neighbour.

* * *

"Tell me about it. Can you forward the message to Pipes?"

"No problem," Reyna said. "Where is he now?"

"Reading the newspaper I think," Thalia said. "He's fine _now." _

"Tell him he's an idiot."

"Will do again."

"Do it another time, from Piper this time." Reyna said. "I assume that'll be her reaction."

Thalia laughed. "Alright."

* * *

Reyna was grinning when Piper got the PM.

"We've got a 1 on our hands," she said. Piper froze.

"He's _cut?" _Piper said. "Are you kidding me? What was he _doing? _He said that you guys didn't have plans for tonight, just chill and eat take-out."

"Yeah, that's what we did. He got a paper cut off of the menu." Reyna said.

Piper's face must have been really good because Reyna burst out laughing.

"That's not funny," Piper said. "You can't use the System to pull pranks like that! Not the day before our wedding."

Well, okay, it totally was hilarious- her face must have been priceless. But Piper was still pissed.

"I told her not to do it for what it's worth," Jason called out.

"You, shush," Piper said. "We wouldn't even be in this situation if your background in self-preservation was worth anything."

* * *

Reyna only had to look on Piper to get panicked.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Piper seemed to be struggling to open her mouth.

"I just got a call," he said. "From the Family Readiness officer over in…" She shook her head and Reyna jumped to her feet. "He was in a plane crash and they don't know what happened but they think that the engines both died and a wing was ripped off… he shouldn't have survived it, but he's in a coma right now and they're transferring him- I don't know where, somewhere in Europe until he's stable I guess…"

* * *

"Piper," Reyna said. "Piper, are you okay?"

"This is the ten, Reyna," Piper said. "This is the one… the worst…"

"No, not a ten," Reyna said. "A nine. Maybe nine and a half. Whatever. He'll be okay. Look, let me pass the message on to Thalia and I'll get myself to New York okay? Gods know I have plenty of time that I can take off of work."

Piper nodded, shaking. "I don't know if someone's going to come to the apartment or if I'll get another call… Gods, Reyna, what do they do if someone dies overseas?"

"They come to talk to you in person," Reyna said trying to stay calm. She'd never had to stay calm when Jason was in that much trouble though. She'd stayed calm when they fought together, when they were on their knees with their weapons kicked ten feet away from them, when they'd been about to get executed…

Never like this, though. Never like this.

"Call Annabeth, Pipes," Reyna said. "Do you want me to do it?"

"No, I can do it," Piper said. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I can do it."

"Are you _sure?"_

"I'm not breakable, Reyna." She said.

"I know, I know. Just checking… Call Annabeth. I'm not cutting the line and calling Thalia until you pick up that phone, Piper Grace, and calling Annabeth- you are _not _staying home alone until I arrive."

Piper shook her head as if to clear it and then made a grab for the phone, satisfying Reyna.

* * *

The three of them were huddled in the apartment, Annabeth having left to go take care of the kids, Thalia having gotten leave from Artemis about making a plight about sisterhood, and Reyna after shutting off her work phone.

They had a system to keep everyone mentally sane about Jason Freaking Grace's wellbeing. The system worked. Never were there any questions about how he was doing from the sister, girlfriend or best friend. Never was there a medical emergency that they didn't know about.

But now that something _that _bad _had _happened… what were they supposed to do?


End file.
